


Bedtime and Burglars

by IdRatherBeMe13



Series: Breaking and Entering [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, bedtime story, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Steve tells your son a bedtime story about how you met.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Breaking and Entering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Bedtime and Burglars

You were folding laundry on the couch when you heard the happy giggles of your son being put to bed. Steve’s warm voice floated down the hall and you could hear the beginning of tonight’s bedtime story. 

“Okay, bud. Tonight, I’m gonna tell you about how I saved my castle from an evil burglar!” 

Intrigued, you stood up and snuck over to your son’s room so you could hear the story. 

Steve and your son’s shadows were long and surrounded by the golden glow of the night lamp. 

“Alright,” Steve began, “ first, there was a beautiful princess who lived in my castle! She was so pretty that all the flowers would open up and smile at her every time she walked by!” 

Your son giggled and you could hear him rustling underneath his blankets. 

“Settle down, buddy!”, Steve said. “Now, on a very cold day, the princess tried to go into her room, but she forgot her key!” 

Your son let out a gasp before asking, “Where was her key, daddy?” 

“I don’t know, buddy.” Steve replied. “But, she knew that I, the very handsome king, had a spare.” 

“Why did you have a spare, daddy?” 

Steve smiled and said, “Because me and the princess were friends.” 

“Would you watch her sleep?” 

“What?! No-n-”, Steve sputtered. It took all your control not to let your giggles be heard from the doorway. 

“Friends just give each other their keys sometimes, now let me finish the story” 

You heard your son settle back down before Steve continued. 

“The princess was wrapped in a big, fluffy scarf because it was so cold that day, but that made her look like a bad guy!” 

Your son let out a gasp and then asked, “Was the princess the burglar?!” 

“Hold on, bud.” Steve laughed, “I’m getting to that!” 

“So,” Steve began again, “The princess looked like a burglar, but she was smart! She tried to unlock my door with her magic hairpins to get the spare key I had. But, before she could unlock my door, I caught her!” 

Your son giggled and asked, “How did you catch her?” 

“Well, I snuck up the stairs and then, because I had to protect the castle, I ran really fast and hugged the princess so hard we both fell to the ground.” 

You peeked around the doorway to see Steve make a running motion with his arms before smothering your son in a bear hug, laughing and giggling along with him. 

“But,” Steve said quickly, popping up over your son, “ when the scarf fell from her face, I realized it was the princess!” 

You smiled, remembering the flushed look on Steve’s face when he realized it was you. 

“And once Daddy got off the princess, he fell in love with the princess so much that he decided to make her his queen.” 

Your son gasped, “Mommy was the princess?” 

“Yup!” Steve said, tucking your son in. 

“I like that story, Daddy.” 

“I like it too, kiddo.” Steve said. Leaning down, he kissed your son’s forehead before saying, “I love you.” 

“Mommy loves you too.”, you said as you entered the room. 

Your son smiled up at you as you gave his forehead a warm kiss, tucking him in again. 

“Hi, Love.” Steve said. In the soft glow of your son’s nightlight, you could see the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Goodnight, bud” Steve said as he stood up off the bed. 

“Sleep tight.” You said with a final kiss before you both left the room and closed the door. 

Once in the hall, Steve pulled you into a gentle embrace, kissing you sweetly. You hummed into his mouth and felt happy and warm. 

“I wasn’t kidding. “ Steve said against your lips. “I really did fall in love with you that day.” 

You smiled and whispered, “I think I fell in love with you on that walk in Central Park. 

You kissed him again before saying “You’re gonna have to tell that story again.” 

Steve grinned down at you with a puzzled look on his face. “Why?” 

You beamed up at him, “Because we are gonna add a princess to the castle.” 

Steve’s face dropped and then lit up with a happy grin before sweeping you off your feet and carrying you to your bedroom. He kissed and smiled at you the whole way before you both fell into bed and your own sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all. I hope you enjoyed this story. I already have a sequel written of the real account of this story. I will attached it to this one soon!


End file.
